LOVE
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Terbuang dan jauh dari keluarga membuat Rukia sadar akan kekurangannya. Malaikat penolongnya akankah datang?Republish dari I Love You, Aku sayang semuanya.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya gak berani jamin kalau ngaku-ngaku milik saya.**

**Warning: Fic ini berisi banyak ke gajean, **AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya atau apapun tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai. Ini fic sebelumnya udah pernah saya publish berjudul **I love You, Aku Sayang Semuanya**, karena kemarin banyak kesalahan makanya saya edit. semoga gak mengecewakan minna... Hohohohooh.. happy reading...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolouge**

_Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus terlahir dengan kekurangan yang aku miliki sejak lahir ini? Kenapa aku harus diciptakan jika aku hanya hidup tersia-sia tanpa ada orang lain yang menyayangiku setulus hati. Jika dulu saat aku dalam kandungan bisa bicara, aku akan memohon padamu agar aku tidak dilahirkan jika tidak bisa memberi kebahagiaan pada orang lain. Kami-sama, apa salahku? Kenapa mereka tidak sekalipun bisa mengerti keadaanku? Bukankah semua ini atas kehendakmu. Aku memang terlahir tidak sempurna, untuk berjalan aku tidak sanggup, bahkan aku harus memakai kursi roda ini seumur hidupku, tapi tidakkah aku berhak menikmati kebahagiaan walau untuk sejenak aku merasakan? Kami-sama, tolong beri aku malaikat pelindungmu.._

End of Prologue

.

.

**~ Lima tahun lalu**

Disebuah ruangan di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo, sepasang suami istri yang sedang memeriksakan putri kecil mereka sedang diliputi kecemasan. Wajar saja, putri mereka tercinta saat ini sedang sakit dan mereka cemas luar biasa kalau-kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan putri mereka. Dokter kepercayaan pasangan suami istri itupun saat ini memeriksa dan memantau keadaan putri pasangan suami istri itu yang sebelumnya memang telah melakukan pemeriksaan laboratorium. Selesai memeriksa sang anak, dokter mempersilahkan duduk suami istri itu. Dokter itu lalu memberikan penjelasan mengenai hasil pemeriksaan lab pada suami istri itu.

"Maaf tuan dan nyonya Kuchiki, sepertinya putri anda mengalami kelumpuhan pada kakinya yang menyebabkan sampai saat usianya saat ini belum bisa berjalan," kata sang dokter.

"Maksud anda apa dokter, putriku cacat begitu?" tanya sang nyonya Kuchiki bernama Hisana. Hisana shock atas apa yang dikatakan dokter.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya, nyonya. Menurut hasil pemeriksaannya, Rukia mengalami distrofi otot," jawab sang dokter panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa Rukia bisa disembuhkan, dokter?" tanya sang tuan Kuchiki bernama Byakuya.

"Saat ini masih belum bisa tuan. Tapi anda sebagai orang tua harus mendampingi dan memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih agar Rukia kelak bisa mandiri," kata dokter itu.

.

.

.

**~Dua tahun kemudian**

"M-mom, Rukia minta nina boboin sama mommy," pinta Rukia kepada ibunya. Ia berharap ibunya mau menemaninya saat tidur.

"Mommy sibuk, Rukia. Minta nina boboin sama Isane-san ya?" ucap Hisana acuh. Ia merasa kesal dengan Rukia yang terus saja merengek di depannya.

"T-tapi Rukia minta nina boboin sama mommy. Rukia nggak mau cama Icane-chan, hiks,hiks,hiks..." rengek Rukia memohon.

"Isane, tolong bawa Rukia ke kamarnya. Aku benci mendengar suara tangis dan rengekkannya setiap hari," ucap Hisana geram dan berlalu dari hadapan Rukia.

"B-baik nyonya," sahut Isane.

"R-rukia maunya sama mommy, huaaaaaaaaaaaaa," tangis Rukia semakin menjadi.

"Cup,cup,cup, nona manis ayo sekarang ikut bibi ke kamar. Nanti bibi Isane nina boboin, sekarang mommy nona Rukia sedang lelah, jadi nona manis tidur dngan bibi saja, ya" kata Isane berusaha menghentikan tangis Rukia.

"Huhuhuhhuhu…huhuhuhu..hiks..hiks…-tapi bibi Isane," kata Rukia tidak percaya.

"Ayo nona, sekarang kita ke kamar. Nona mau bibi bacakan cerita apa sebelum dinyanyikan nina bobo?"

"Cinderalla saja bibi, Rukia senang sekali sama Cinderella," kata Rukia berhenti menangis. Ia sangat senang karena Isane mau membacakan dongeng untuknya. Si kecil Rukia berpikir sejenak. 'Mom, taukah mommy. Begitu ingin aku kau peluk saat aku merasa takut saat terbangun dari tidur. Begitu ingin aku mendengarmu bercerita sebelum tidur. Begitu ingin aku mendengar alunan nina bobo dari bibir indahmu, mom. Aku juga ingin merasakan pelukan hangatmu seperti kau memeluk Senna, mom. Aku tidak memintamu lebih darimu, mom. Aku harap mommy bisa seperti bibi Isane yang selalu sayang padaku,' batin Rukia.

"Baiklah nona manis. Mari kita masuk ke kamar, nona tidak boleh tidur malam-malam," kata Isane lembut. Isane menggendong Rukia dan berjalan ke arah kamar Rukia. Kemudian mendorong kursi roda Rukia dan segera masuk ke kamaranya. Ia mengangkat dan meletakkan tubuh Rukia di ranjang dan meletakkan selimut Chappy ke tubuh mungil Rukia. Tidak lupa Isane membacakan dongeng Cinderela. Rukia dengan seksama mendengarkan cerita yang dibacakan Isane. Setelah beberapa saat Isane membaca, Rukia kembali meguap tanda ia bener-benar mengatuk. Isane tak lupa menyanyikan lagu nina bobo kesukaan Rukia. Hingga Rukia terlelap, Isanepun kembali merapikan selimut ke tubuh Rukia dan mematikan lampu kamar kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Rukia. Selama ini Isane memang sabar dalam mengurus Rukia. Ia merasa kasihan kepada nona kecilnya itu. Pasalnya, seluruh anggota keluarga Kuchiki mengabaikan keberadaan Rukia. Mereka menganggap Rukia adalah sebuah aib yang sangat ingin mereka singkirkan. Mereka malu mempunya Rukia yang cacat fisik . Isane yang melihat hal itu merasa prihatin, ia merasa sayang dan sudah menganggap Rukia seperti anak sendiri.

.

.

.

**~Kuchiki mansion **

" Senna-chan, ayo main Chappy sama Rukia," ucap Rukia ceria. Ia mendorong kursi rodanya agar bisa mendekati adiknya, Senna. Rukia dan Senna kakak beradik berbeda satu tahun. Wajah mereka hampir mirip, tapi karakter keduanya sungguh jauh berbeda seperti langit dan bumi.

"Aku sibuk nee-chan. Nee-chan main sendiri dulu atau main sama bibi Isane saja," kata sang adik bernama Senna Kuchiki.

"Bi-bibi Isane tidak ada Cenna-chan. Bibi Isane kelual," jawab Rukia polos.

"AKU SEDANG SIBUK NEE-CHAN, aku banyak tugas sekolah," bentak Senna.

"Ayolah Senna, cuma sebentar saja," pinta Rukia pada adiknya.

"Diam kau bayi, sudah aku katakan aku sedang sibuk ya sibuk. Apa kau tuli, ha?!"

"Senna-chan Kenapa bicara teriak-teriak seperti itu kepadaku? Apa kau sangat membenciku karena aku tidak bisa jalan? Jawab aku Senna," kata Rukia memohon penjelasan.

"Tidak boleh, ha? Memangnya aku salah kalau aku membencimu karena kau cacat, ha? Pergi sana!" teriak Senna pada Rukia.

BRUUKK

"Aww, sakit," teriak Rukia kesakitan setelah Senna mendorong kursi roda Rukia ke lantai.

"Rasakan itu," teriak Senna dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hiks..hiks…hiks… sakit sekali," kata Rukia terisak. Rukia menangis tersedu. Ia beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Senna sambil memeluk boneka Chappy kesayangannya. Ia mencoba bangun dan segera menggeser posisi kursi rodanya. Ia tertatih-tatih. Kakinya memang tidak bisa berjalan, tapi tangannya masih bisa berfungsi. Sekuat tenanga ia berusaha bangkit, sampai akhirnya ia bisa duduk diatas kursi roda meskipun sulit. 'Senna, aku begitu iri padamu, tahukah kau? Aku juga ingin sempurna sepertimu. Kau selalu disayang mommy dan daddy. Kau juga selalu menjadi kebanggan mereka. Aku sungguh sangat iri padamu, Senna. Kau memiliki segalanya yang idak aku miliki sebagai nee-chanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau menganggapku nee-chanmu, bukan sebagai "orang cacat". Tidak bisakah kau hargai aku sebagai nee-chanmu, Senna?' batin Rukia.

BLAMMMM

"Mulai sekarang jangan menggangguku lagi," kata Senna dari dalam kamar. Suaranya terdengar dari luar tempat Rukia duduk di kursi memang membenci nee-channya sendiri. Ia merasa malu memilki kakak yang tidak normal seperti Rukia. Ia sama seperti keluarga Kuchiki lainnya. Mengabaikan Rukia, mengaggap Rukia adalah manusia tak berdaya, manusia yang hanya bisa menyusahkan banyak orang. Senna memang berbeda dari Rukia, Senna yang cantik dan sempurna ini memang sangat ingin Rukia bisa pergi jauh darinya.

.

.

.

**~Taman Kuchiki Mansion**

Rukia masih terisak. Ia sangat sedih adiknya sendiri membencinya. Ia sama seperti manusia lainnya. Walaupun dia terlahir kurang sempurna, ia masih bisa merasakan sakit hati atas perlakuan adiknya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat terpukul.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..."

"Lho, nona kecil manis kenapa menagis dan duduk sendirian disini?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah Isane.

"R-rukia sedih, Senna-chan membentak aku, bibi" kata Rukia menangis dipelukan Isane.

"Jangan sedih nona manis, ada bibi yang menyayangimu disini," ucap Isane menenangkan.

"I-iya, Rukia gak sedih lagi kok," kata Rukia sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Bibi Isane punya sesuatu buat Rukia. Nona pasti senang," hibur Isane.

"A-apa itu, bibi?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Ini alat musik bernama biola, nona. Ini menghasilkan suara yang sangat indah. Nona mau mendengarkan bibi bermain biola?"

"M-mau. Ayo bibi, segera mainkan biola itu. Nanti ajari aku," kata Rukia bersemangat.

Isane pun membuka tempat biola itu. Ia menyetel nada yang pas agar suara yang dihasilkan terdengar merdu di telinga. Ia kemudian memulai menggesek biola itu. Ia memainkan sebuah lagu bejudul 'I Have a Dream.' Rukia terbuai dengan alunan yang dihasilkan oleh alat musik itu. Sampai saat musik selesai dimainkan Rukia segera ingin mencoba memainkan biola tersebut.

"Rukia mau mencoba memainkannya," ucap Rukia mantap.

"Eh? Nona mau belajar bermain biola?" tanya Isane.

" Iya, bawa kesini biolanya," kata Rukia antusias.

Rukia menerima biola itu dari Isane. Ia segera memposisikan dirinya seperti Isane. Isane membetulkan posisi Rukia agar sama seperti dia memainka biola itu. Isane memegang tangan Rukia agar mau mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Tak butuh waktu lama. Rukia ternyata cepat tanggap. Awalnya Isane terkejut dan tak yakin Rukia bisa memaninkannya. Di luar dugaan hanya dengan sekali mendengar dan mengajarinya sebentar, ia langsung bisa memainkan melodi tersebut dengan sempurna. Isane terpukau dengan permainan biola Rukia. Isane tidak menyangka Rukia cepat menangkap apa yang di ajarkannya. Ia yakin, dibalik kekurangannya, Rukia memiliki bakat terpendam.

.

.

**Rukia POV**

Aku berterima kasih pada bibi Isane, berkatnya aku mendapatkan kasih sayang yang tidak aku dapatkan dari keluargaku. Bibi Isane mengajarkan aku banyak hal. Mengajari cara menulis, membaca, dan bermain biola. Bibi Isane sudah seperti ibuku sendiri. Ia titdak merasa risih dengan keadaanku saat ini. Kami-sama jika bibi Isane itu ibu kandugku, aku benar-benar bersyukur memiliki ibu sebaik bibi Isane' batin Rukia. Aku kembali memainkan biola seperti yang diajarkan bibi Isane. Aku bertekad akan belajar lebih banyak memainkan biola bersama bibi Isane. Walaupun aku banyak kekurangan, setidaknya aku punya bakat terpendam yang aku miliki. Aku akan tunjukan kepada dunia, orang cacat sepertiku juga layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan di luar sana.

**End Rukia POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Daddy, lihat, Rukia bisa main biola," kata Rukia masuk ker uang kerja Byakuya.

"Hmm," jawab Byakuya dingin.

"Daddy, mau Rukia mainkan biola," kata Rukia polos.

"Rukia, daddy sibuk. Keluarlah," jawab Byakuya sinis.

"Dad?" panggil Rukia pada ayahnya.

"Keluarlah Ruki-" bentak Byakuya pada anaknya.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks," Rukia terisak dan meninggalkan ruangan Byakuya. Ia mendorong kursi rodanya keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Ia sungguh sedih. Keluarganya tidak ada satupun yang peduli dengannya.

.

.

.

**To be countinued**

**A/N:**  
Distrofi otot atau Muscular dystrophy adalah salah satu penyakit otot genetik dimana serat-serat ototnya sangat rentan mengalami kerusakan. Otot-otot ini lama-kelamaan akan menjadi semakin lemah. Pada tahap akhir dari penyakit ini, serat otot akan digantikan oleh lemak dan jaringan ikat lain. Beberapa jenis MD bisa mempengaruhi otot-otot jantung atau otot organ lainnya. saya cari sumber di Go#gle

Penyakit ini disebabkan oleh kerusakan pada gen yang mengkode protein bernama dystrophin. Protein ini esensial untuk kerja otot. Gen yang mengkode protein ini berlokasi pada kromosom X. Semua laki-laki hanya memiliki satu kromosom X sehingga jika gen ini rusak pada satu-satunya kromosom X yang dimiliki, maka timbul penyakitnya.

Gejala dari MD bervariasi tergantung dari tipe penyakitnya, tapi secara umum gejala dari MD meliputi, otot-otot yang melemah, koordinasi tubuh berkurang serta kemungkinan mengalami lumpuh atau pincang yang bisa mengakibatkan fiksasi otot di sekitar sendi dan hilangnya mobilitas.

Gimana mina? ancur banget yach? Wah pasti aku di demo sama Rukia Fc. Maap ya. Review please. Oke tunggu chapter selanjunya ya! Jaa nee... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya gak berani jamin.**

**Warning: Fic ini berisi banyak ke gajean, AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya atau apapun tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai. Ini fic sebelumnya udah pernah saya publish, karena kemarin banyak kesalahan makanya saya edit. Hohohohooh.. yang udah RnR, terima kasih banyak... happy reading...**

**.**

.

**.**

**~Kuchiki Corp**

Seorang pria paruh baya berparas tampan berjalan menuju arah ruangan direktur. Pria paruh baya itu adalah Byakuya Kuchiki. Setelan jas dan sepatu yang mahal menambah kesan bahwa pria itu sangatlah tampan dan kharismatik. Banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya, namu sayang harapan para wanita itu harus dikubur jauh-jauh karena sang pewaris Kuchiki corp itu telah beristri dan memiliki dua anak. Byakuya kini telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan direktur yang tak lain adalah kakeknya sendiri. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok, tok, tok

"Ada apa jii-san memanggilku?" tanya sang pemilik iris abu-abu.

"Byakuya, sebaiknya kau mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada di Amerika," kata seseorang berusia lanjut.

"Bukankah disana ada Yourichi-san Yamamoto jii-san?" tanya pemilik iris abu-abu tak lain adalah Byakuya.

"Yourichi mengundurkan diri Byakuya. Aku tidak mau tahu. Minggu ini kau harus pindah bersama keluargamu di Amerika tanpa Rukia tentunya," ujar pria lanjut usia bernama Yamamoto Kuchuki.

"T-tapi jii-san, bukankah ini terlalu mendadak? Aku belum memberitahukan pada Hisana dan Senna. Lalu Rukia disini bersama siapa?" kata Byakuya bingung

"Semua sudah aku urus. Jadi jangan khawatir. Masalah Rukia bukankah kalian tidak ingin dia hadir di tengah-tengah kalian? Dan kau juga membenci Rukiakan? Jadi apa masalahnya?" tanya Yamamoto menjelaskan.

"Aku mengerti jii-san," ucap Byakuya setelah mendengar penjelasan kakeknya.

"Rukia titipkan saja dia ke panti asuhan. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mereka akan mengurusnya dengan baik. Kau hanya perlu mengiriminya kebutuhannya tiap bulan.

"Hmm" jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Kau pulanglah. Kabari Hisana dan Senna," perintah Yamamoto pada Byakuya.

"Aku permisi," jawab Byakuya singkat.

.

.

Byakuya segera beranjak dari ruangan kakeknya. Ia segera menuju mansionnya untuk memberi kabar mengenai kepindahan mereka ke Amerika. Ia menuju parkiran mobil dan masuk kedalam mobi mewahnya. Mobil itu kemudian membawanya ke mansion Kuchiki. Sesampainya di mansion ia segera mencari Hisana dan Senna dan menyuruh mereka ke perpustakaan pribadi milik keluarga Kuchiki untuk ppembicaraan serius. Setibanya mereka di perpustakaan, Byakuya memulai pembicaraan.

"Minggu ini kita akan pindah ke Amerika," kata Byakuya singkat.

"Amerika?" kata Hisana terkejut.

"Ya, Amerika," jawab Byakuya.

"T-tapi oyaji, sekolahku disini bagaimana?" tanya Senna.

"Semua sudah diurus Kakek. Kita tinggal berangkat," jawab Byakuya santai.

"Lalu Rukia?" tanya Hisana sekali lagi.

"Kita tidak akan membawanya. Aku akan membawanya ke panti asuhan," kata Byakuya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa nee-chan kita tinggalkan di panti?" tanya Senna.

"Mereka akan mengurus kebutuhan Rukia. Kita hanya perlu mengiriminya kebutuhan yang Rukia perlukan," jelas Byakuya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kita mulai mempersiapkan semuanya dari sekarang," sahut Hisana.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi, seseorang tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Orang tersebut kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya dia berdiri. Ia terkejut mengenai pembicaraan yang baru saja tidak sengaja dia dengarkan.

.

.

**Isane POV**

Aku terkejut dengan perkataan tuan Byakuya. Ada apa dengan tuan Byakuya? Apa dia salah minum? Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu. Aku sampai tidak habis pikir, dimana rasa kemanusiaan mereka. Kami-sama, kenapa mereka begitu kejam terhadap nona Rukia? Kenapa mereka teag-teganya mengririm nona Rukia ke panti asuhan? Apa mereka sudah lupa kalau Rukia juga putri mereka? Kami-sama tolong lindungi nona Rukia. Jaga nona Rukia, dan kirimkan malaikat pelindungnya. Jangan biarkan nona Rukia bersedih terlalu lama.

**End of Isane POV**

.

.

.

~Beberapa hari kemudian, Kuchiki Mansion

Pagi ini di kediaman Kuchiki begitu sibuk. Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan kepindahan sang Kuchiki ke Amerika. Rukia yang sedang sibuk bermain bersama Isane hanya bersikap santai dan biasa. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka akan meninggalkannya sendirian di Jepang. Isane yang mengetahui perihal kepindahan majikannya dan penempatan Rukia di panti asuhan tidak tega memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada Rukia. Ia sangat sedih mengetahui Rukia tidak akan lagi berada di dekatnya. Isane menangis.

"Bibi Isane kenapa menangis," celetuk Rukia membuyarka lamunan Isane.

"Eh,? Aku tidak menangis nona manis," kilah Isane sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Lalu, kenapa mata bibi Isane merah?" kata Rukia polos.

"Mata bibi kena debu, nona. Jadi perih dech," ucap Isane menghibur Rukia.

"Ough," jawab Rukia singkat sambil memainkan boneka Chappy kesayangannya.

Sejenak mereka sibuk dengaan kegiatan masing-masing. Baik Rukia dan Isane sama-sama tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga Isane mengusap rambut nona kecilnya dan-

"Nona, biola ini untuk nona saja ya. Bibi, tahu nona menyukai biola ini. Jadi tolong jaga biola ini baik-baik, nona," kata Isane memberikan biola lalu mengusap lembut rambut Rukia.

"Ini boleh untukku, bi?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya, nona. Nona bisa belajar dari literatur buku-buku yang bibi berikan tempo hari," kata Isane tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Hem, baiklah kalau begitu," kata Rukia singkat.

"Terima kasih, nona mau menerima hadiah kecil ini dan-" ucapan Isane terpotong ketika pelayan memanggilnya.

"Isane kau segerahlah ke perpustakaan, nyonya Hisana menyuruhmu menemuinyai di perpustakaan sekarang," perintah salah satu maid yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraa.

"Baik, saya akan kesana," katanya singkat.

"Cepatlah kesana, bibi. Mommy sudah menunggumu," kata Rukia memerintah Isane agar cepat segera menghadap ibunya.

"Baiklah, nona. Nona hati-hati ya,".

"Ya," jawab Isane tersenyum. Isane kemudian meninggalkan Rukia yang sedang asyik memainkan biola pemberiannya. Rukia tampak senang dengan biola pemberian Isane. Isane yang melihat Rukia yang semakin jauh dari jangkauaannya tersenyum getir. Ia sedih. Bena-benar sedih ketika untuk beberapa saat melihat Rukia terakhir kali di mansion Kuchiki ini. Isane menahan tangisnya. Ia segera bergegas menemui Hisana. Sesampainya di depan pintu perpustakaan mansion Kuchiki, ia kemudian-

Tok..tok..tok

"Masuklah, Isane. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," kata Hisana to the poin.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu nyonya?" tanya Isane yang sebenarnya sudah menduga jawaban apa yang akan diberikn Hisana padanya.

"Kami akan pindah ke Amerika. Tanpa Rukia," kata Hisana mantap.

"Kalau begitu biar saya saja yang mengurus nona Rukia disini selagi nyonya berada di Amerika," sahut Isane kemudian. Hisana yang mengerti masud Isane hanya tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku akan membawanya ke panti asuhan. Kau kemasi saja perlengkapan Rukia selama di panti asuhan," kata Hisana meyakinkan.

"T-tapi nyonya, kasihan nona Rukia sendirian di Jepang," sahut Isane membela Rukia.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa kasihan pada anak itu. Dan tugasmu sekarang, segera lakukan seperti yang aku perintahkan. Jam lima sore nanti aku akan berangkat ke Amerika. Jadi dari pada kau berdebat denganku, cepat siapkan barang-barang Rukia selama di panti. Apa kau mengerti Isane?" kata Hisana geram.

"B-baik, nyonya. Saya akan segera persiapkan semuanya," sahut Isane. Ia kemudian melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan Hisana. Dalam hati ia berat harus berpisah dengan Rukia, namun apa daya, ia hanya seorang maid yang harus menuruti kemauan majikannya.

.

.

.

**Rukia POV**

Hari ini aku senang sekali. Mommy, daddy dan Senna mengajakku pergi bersama. Aku sangat menantikan hari ini. Pasalnya mereka tidak pernah menyempatkan pergi bersama seperti ini. Sekarang aku berada di mobil. Senna duduk disamping bersamaku. Mommy di samping daddy yang sedang menyetir mobil. Aku menikmati sepangjang perjalanan ini. Menikmati keindahan kota serta alam pegunungan. Keheningan menyelimuti sepanjang jalan yang kami lalui. Sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin memecah keheningan sampai aku-

"Dad, kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dad," kata Rukia tersenyum.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 1 jam dari Tokyo, kami semua tiba di pintu gerbang sebuah tempat bernama "Panti Asuhan Kurosaki". Namun saat keraguan muncul di otakku saat ini, dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. 'Kenapa Mommy, daddy dan Senna membawaku kemari? Apa mereka akan bertemu seseorang yang berada dalam tempat ini? Ah, mungkin saja mereka ada keperluan penting dengan seseorang disini,' batinku. Sekilas aku melihat tempat ini adalah bangunan besar yang ramai dengan anak-anak. Tempat ini begitu nyaman, dikelilingi pohon-pohon, taman, dan kebun bunga sungguh kagum dengan tempat ini. Namun pemandangan berbeda sempat aku temui ditempat ini. Tempat ini bukan hanya ditempati anak normal, tapi ada juga anak-anak yang memiliki kekurangan. Diantara anak-anak tersebut yang nasibnya kurang lebih sama seperti keadaanku. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya keadaanku jauh lebih baik dari pada mereka yang tinggal disini yang tanpa orang tua dan keluarga.

**End of Rukia POV**

.

.

.

**~Skip time**

Byakuya, Hisana, Rukia dan Senna masuk kedalam Panti Asuhan Kurosaki. Mereka segera menuju sebuah ruangan untuk menemui seseorang yang sejak dari kemarin sudah membuat janji. Sesampainya di ruangan tersebut, seorang wanita menyambut hangat kedatangan mereka. Wanita itu kemudian memperkenalkan diri kepada Byakuya, Hisana, Rukia dan Senna. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Retsu Unohana ini adalah kepala panti asuhan Kurosaki. Unohana mempersilahkan Byakuya dan Hisana duduk. Sebelum mereka memulai pembicaraan Hisana-

"Senna, bisakah kau keluar bersama nee-chanmu," pinta Hisana.

"Baik, mom," jawab Senna singkat.

"Ough, ya. Sekalian ambilkan barang yang tadi bibi Isane siapkan di mobil," kata Hisana lagi.

"Hm, aku akan mengambilkannya," kata Senna singkat. Ia kemudian pergi bersama Rukia.

"Kita keluar Senna," ucap Rukia mendorong sambil kursi rodanya. Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Unohana. Senna yang tadi diperintahkan ibunya mengambil barang langsung menuju ke arah mobilnya yang tadi di parkirkan. Senna berlari. Maklum saja, jarak parkiran mobil dan ruangan ini memang cukup jauh. Rukia yang memandang punggung adiknya semakin jauh dari pandangannya, akhirnya Rukia hanya menunggu di depan ruangan Unohana sambil memandang taman bunga matahari di balik jendela kaca di depannya yang sangat besar. Setelah Rukia menunggu cukup lama pintu terbuka. Keluarlah mereka bertiga dari ruangan tersebut, lalu diikuti Senna yang datang setelah beberapa saat mengambil barang di mobil. Kemudian mereka menghampiri Rukia dan-

"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini Rukia," kata Byakuya.

"T-tapi kenapa aku harus tinggal disini, dad? Bukankah kita punya umah?" tanya Rukia terkejut.

"Kami menitipkanmu sementara disini. Kami akan ke Amerika mengurus sekolah adikmu. Senna ingin bersekolah asrama di Amerika," sahut Hisana.

"Mom, setidaknya beri aku penjelasan yang masuk akal tentang semua ini," kata Rukia. Rukia walaupun masih kecil, ia bisa sensitif mengenai keadaan yang di alaminya.

"Apalagi yang harus aku jelaskan Rukia? Kami akan menitipkanmu disini sementara. Selagi kami pergi, mereka yang akan mengurusmu," jawab Hisana dingin.

"T-tapi aku kan bisa tinggal dirumah bersama bibi Isane dirumah ketika kalian semua pergi. Tidak harus menitipkanku disini,bukan? Aku juga ingin ikut kalian ke Amerika," kata Rukia lirih.

"Kami hanya sebentar di Amerika nee-chan. Lagi pula dirumah semua pelayan temasuk bibi Isane mengambil cuti selama kami pergi," dusta Senna meyakinkan.

"Kami hanya pergi sebentar, kau baik-baik saja disini," kata Byakuya singkat.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu, dad," kata Rukia merunduk sedih.

"Kami pergi dulu nee-chan. Ini barang-barang nee-chan yang tadi bibi Isane siapkan termasuk biola ini. Kami janji akan segera pulang," ucap Senna menambahi.

"Nyonya Unohana, kami permisi. Tolong rawat anak kami selama kami berada di Amerika," kata Hisana pada Unohana.

"Baik nyonya. Kami akan menjaga Rukia dengan baik sampai anda kembali," jawab Unohana terdengar lirih.

Mereka kemudian pergi dari hadapan Rukia dan Unohana. Rukia terlihat sedih. Unohana yang melirik sekilas ke arah Rukia pun juga ikut merasa prihatin. Bagaimana Unohana tidak tahu, mereka sengaja berbohong di depan Rukia hanya untuk alasan malu memiliki anak cacat seperti Rukia dan meninggalkan anak mereka sendirian di sini. Unohana dengan lembut membelai rambut Rukia. Ia perlahan mendorong kursi roda Rukia dan membawanya berkeliling panti. Rukia hanya diam dan menurut saja ketika di ajak Unohana berkeliling. Sejenak Rukia merasa terhibur ketika Unohana mengajaknya ke taman bunga matahari. Unohana yang melihat hal itu tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan bersedih Rukia-chan. Mereka akan segera pulang, kok," hibur Unohana.

"Aku mengerti Unohana-san," kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Mari ibu tunjukkan sesuatu yang indah disini, kau pasti suka," kata Unohana lembut.

"Umm.." kata Rukia singkat.

.

.

**~Dua minggu kemudian**

Dua minggu setelah Rukia di tinggalkan keluarganya sendirian di panti asuhan, Rukia sepertinya tampak sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan sekitar panti. Rukia yang sebelumnya sering murung, kini bisa sedikit tersenyum. Ia masih dengan setia menunggu keluarganya menjemputnya pulang kerumah mereka. Rukia sangat merindukan memang manusia biasa yang terkadang ingin sekali medapat kasih sayang lebih dari keluarganya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Untuk itu, ia bertekad menjadi gadis yang kuat dan pemberani agar keluarganya bisa memandang dirinya dengan bangga. Saat memikirkan itu Rukia pasti terlihat murung, tanpa Rukia sadari ia sejak tadi di perhatikan oleh sosok gadis tomboy yang menjadi teman sekamarnya.

"Rukia-chan, kamu mau main bersama kami tidak?" tanya gadis tomboy bernama Tatsuki Arisawa. Tatsuki adalah teman sekamar Rukia. Dia tomboy, tapi baik hati

"Memangnya aku boleh, main bersama kalian?" kata Rukia.

"Tentu saja, kau juga teman kami. Jika kamu mau, aku akan membantumu mendorong kursi rodamu dan membawamu ketempat yang indah di sudut panti ini," ucap Tatsuki tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita main," kata Rukia girang.

"Umm.." jawab Tatsuki singkat. Mereka akhirnya bermain bersama. Tatsuki dan Rukia kini jadi semakin akrab. Mereka saling berbagi dan memberi semangat satu sama lain.

**To be countinued**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah RnR... **


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya gak berani jamin.**

**Warning: Fic ini berisi banyak ke gajean, AU, OOC, Typos, etc... Apabila ada kesamaan cerita atau sejenisnya atau apapun tergantung pendapat minna yang menilai. Ini fic sebelumnya udah pernah saya publish, karena kemarin banyak kesalahan makanya saya edit. Hohohohooh.. yang udah RnR, terima kasih banyak ...happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Di tempat lain, Kurosaki Mansion**

"Masaki my wife, apa semuanya sudah siap berangkat ke panti asuhan?" tanya pria berjenggot dengan gaya lebay-nya memeluk istri tercintanya.

"Kau mengagetkannku, Isshin sayang. Semua sudah siap. Anak-anak sudah menunggu di mobil," kata wanita bernama Masaki ang baru saja di sebutkan Ishin.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat anak-anak panti yang lucu-lucu seperti my son and my daughter's kita, Masaki."

"Kau sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka,ya?" kata Masak menggoda suaminya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita temui anak-anak. Sepertinya kita terlalu lama disini."

"Baiklah, tuan Kurosaki."

"Hahahahah, kau lucu sekali nyonya Kurosaki. Kalau begitu mari kita segera berangkat," kata Ishin sambil menggandeng tangan istrinya.

.

.

.

**Rukia POV**

Aku bosan berada di kamar. Aku kemudian mendorong kursi rodaku ke arah taman bunga matahari, tak lupa aku membawa biolaku. Awalnya aku memegang busur biola,menggesekan busur ke arah senar,dan dengan lembut meletakkan jari telunjuklalu menggesekkan perlahan sehingga menghasilkan melodi yang mengalun indah. Aku memainkan lagu "Fur Elise" karya Ludwig van Beethoven. Akusangat menyukai lagu itu. Lagu itu mengingatkanku pada mommy yang sering sekali mendengarkan "Fur Elise" di perpustakaan mansion Kuchiki. Mom, seandainya saja kau biasa mendengarkan permainan biolaku, kau pasti bangga terhadapku. I missing you, mom, dad, Senna.

**End of Rukia POV**

.

.

**~ Skip time**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan singkat dari kediamannya, akhirnya keluarga Kurosaki tiba di panti asuhan milik mereka. Ishin, Masaki serta anak laki-laki dan dua orang anak perempuannya turun dari mobil. Baru melangkahkan kaki sebentar menuju arah arah taman bunga matahari, mereka disambut alunan musik klasik karya Ludwig van Beethoven berjudul Fur Elise yang dimainkan secara apik oleh sang violin. Mereka sejenak berhenti berjalan untuk sekedar mendengarkan suara yang dihasilkan dari biola itu. Namun belum sempat mendengarkan sampai selesai lagu itu, sebuah suara mendekati mereka dan-

"Selamat datang tuan dan nyonya Kurosaki. Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan anda semua," kata Unohana yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan mereka.

"O-oh, gomenasai Unohana-san. Kami tidak tahu kalau kau sudah berada disini dari tadi." Kata Masaki terkejut.

"Douita, nyonya. Mari kita ke ruangan saya saja," ajak Unohana.

"Emm, Unohana-san, siapa yang baru saja memainkan biola seindah itu?" kata Isshin penasaran.

"Dia Rukia Kuchiki, usianya sebelas tahun. Baru dua minggu tinggal disini, tuan,"jawab Unohana.

"Kau bilang siapa tadi namanya? Rukia Kuchiki? Apa dia putri Byakuya Kuchiki" Tanya Isshin memastikan.

"Benar tuan, namaya Rukia Kuchiki. Dua minggu lalu orang tuanya sengaja meninggalkan Rukia dipanti ini. Mereka akan pindak ke Amerika tanpa membawa Rukia," jelas Unohana.

"Lalu, kenapa mereka tidak membawa Rukia sekalian saja. Bukankah mereka keluarga?" kata Ishin mencoba mencari jawaban dari Unohana.

"I-itu mungkin saja mereka malu memiliki anak seperti Rukia, tuan. Mereka berbohong di depan Rukia kalau mereka akan menjemputnya setelah urusan di Amerika selesai. Padahal saat mereka menghubungi saya, mereka berencana tidak akan kembali ke Jepang selama waktu yang belum di tentukan. Kata tuan Byakuya, tuan Byakuya akan mengambil alih perusahaan yang berada di Amerika." Jelas Unohana.

"Itu kan artinya mereka sengaja meninggalkannya disini," gumam Ishin.

"Kau kenapa Isshin. Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Masaki heran.

"Aku mengenal keluarga Kuchiki. Aku teman SMA Byakuya dan Hisana Kuchiki. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan mereka saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun pertama putri sulung mereka yang bernama Rukia, " jawab Isshin.

"Memangnya Rukia kenapa Unohana-san?" tanya Masaki.

"Rukia mengalami "Distrofi otot" sejak lahir. Dia tidak bisa berjalan," jawab Unohana.

"Kasihan Rukia, dia hanya anak kecil yang butuh kasih sayang lebih dari keluarganya," kata Masaki bersimpati.

"Benar nyonya. Saya juga tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang tua menagbaikan darah daging mereka sendiri," jelas Unohana.

"Unohana-san. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Rukia?" tanya Masaki.

"Bisa, nyonya. Mari saya tunjukkan," kata Unohana ramah.

"T-tunggu, Kaa-san. Kaa-san mau kemana?" tanya seseorang berambut jingga.

"Kaa-san mau menemui Rukia yang tadi bermain biola itu. Tadi Ichigo juga mendengarnya bukan?" jawab Masaki menanggapi pertanyaan anaknya yang bernama Ichigo.

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja. Kalau perlu kau ajak saja Rukia bermain," kata Masaki tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, kaa-san. Aku akan mengajaknya bermain," sahut Ichigo bersemangat.

"Kok, cuma Ichi-nii saja sih, kaa-san? Aku kan juga ingin bertemu dengan pemain biola tadi," kata gadis kecil benama Yuzu.

"Kalau Yuzu dan Ichi-nii ikut ibu, aku juga ikut," timpal anak berambut hitam yang tak lain kembaran dari Yuzu yang bernama Karin.

"Tentu saja kalian boleh ikut Kaa-san," sahut Masaki tersenyum.

"Yes!" kata Yuzu dan Karin bersamaan.

"Mari nyonya, saya tunjukkan tempat dimana Rukia biasanya bermain biola," kata Unohana kemudian.

"Ayo, Unohana-san. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Rukia."

"Tuan, apa anda juga ingin ikut bersama kami?" tanya Unohana pada Isshin

"Nanti saja Unohana-san," jawab Ishhin singkat.

"Kau tidak ikut? Bukankah kau mengenal Rukia, Isshin?" tanya Masaki.

"Masaki, aku ingin berkeliling sebentar di panti. Aku ingin melihat perkembangan anak-anak dan akan menyusul kalian kalau aku sudah selesai berkeliling melihat anak-anak, " kata Ishin pada istrinya.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi menemui Rukia dulu," kata Masaki lembut.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Masaki dan ketiga putra putrinya berjalan mengikuti langkah Unohana. Mereka saat ini sedang berjalan menuju taman bunga matahari. Di tengah perjalanan menuju taman bunga matahari, Unohana bercerita tentang Rukia yang sering kali menghabiskan waktu ditempat itu. Ditaman ini Rukia sering menghabiskan waktu bermain biola sambil menikmati sang surya terbit dan terbenam. Bagi Rukia, taman bunga matahari di tempat ini adalah tempat yang istimewa. Masaki dan ketiga putra putrinya serta Unohana akhirnya sampai ditempat dimana Rukia tadi bermain biola. Disana mereka melihat Rukia yang sedang membereskan biolanya. Ketika Rukia akan beranjak dari tempat itu seseorang kemudian memanggilnya dan-

"Rukia-chan, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Unohana kepada Rukia.

"Benarkah? Siapa Unohana-san? Apa mommy atau daddy datang kemari menjemputku?" tanya Rukia bersemangat.

"Bukan mereka Rukia-chan," kata Unohana lembut.

"Jadi, bukan mereka, ya?" jawab Rukia menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya. Unohan yang mengetahui reaksi yang ditunjukkan Rukia kepadanya langsung tersenyum getir. Ia tahu perasaan Rukia. Unohana mengerti sekali apa yang sekarang dipikirkan Rukia. Melihat hal itu, Masaki mendekat ke arah Rukia-

"Kamu, Rukia Kuchiki yang tadi bermain biola, ya?" tanya Masaki.

"I-iya, nyonya. Saya Rukia Kuchiki," kata Rukia sedikit terkejut namanya di panggil oleh sesorang.

"Perkenalkan, aku Masaki Kurosaki. Dan ini anak-anakku, Rukia," kata Masaki tersenyum tulus pada Rukia.

"Ohaiyo Rukia-nee. Aku Yuzu Kurosaki," kata Yuzu ramah.

"Kalau aku Karin Kurosaki. sedangkan yang berdiri disamping kaa-san itu nii-chan kami," sahut Karin kemudian.

"Aku, Ichigo Kurosaki. Salam kenal, Rukia," kata Ichigo ramah.

"Kurosaki-san, Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan dan Ichigo-kun, salam kenal. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan anda semua," kat Rukia ramah.

"Ah, Rukia-chan, panggil saja aku tante Masaki," sahut Masaki tersenyum.

"B-baik, tante Masaki," jawab Rukia disertai anggukan.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik, bukan. Rukia-chan mau berteman sama anak-anak tante, kan?" goda Masaki pada Rukia. Masaki sudah tertarik pada Rukia sejak tadi. Ia merasa Rukia anak yang manis dan baik.

"Tentu saja tante Masaki," kata Rukia ceria.

"Rukia-nee, permainan biola Rukia-nee tadi indah sekali," kata Yuzu disela-sela pembicaraan Masaki dan Rukia.

"Benarkah begitu, Yuzu-chan?" kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Tadi itu indah sekali Rukia," kata Ichigo menimpali.

"Arigatogozaimasu," jawab Rukia tersenyum

"Rukia-nee, sekalian saja kau ajari Yuzu bermain biola. Dia payah sekali dalam bermain biola," ejek karin pada Yuzu.

"Karin, kau jangan bilang begitu pada Yuzu," kata Masaki menengahi pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku bukan payah seperti yang kau bilang Karin-chan. Aku hanya belum bisa menguasai," bela Yuzu tak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah. jangan bertengkar disisni. Malu sedikit dengan Rukia dan Unohana-san yang dari tadi memperhatikan kalian," Kata Ichigo melerai pertengkaran kedua adiknya.

"Gomenasai, Ichi-nii, kaa-san," kata Yuzu dan Karin bersamaan.

"Hahahahaha," tawa Unohana dan Rukia bersamaan ketika melihat pertengkaran kecil kedua saudara kembar dihadapan mereka

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Yuzu-chan belum bisa menguasai teknik memainkan biola. Dulu nee-chan juga sama seperti Yuzu-chan. Hingga suatu hari bibi Isane mengajari nee-chan bermain biola. Yuzu-chan, mau nee-chan ajari lagu yang tadi?"

"Mau sekali, Rukia-nee," kata Yuzu bersemangat.

"Rukia-chan, mau mengajari Yuzu bermain biola, bibi sungguh berterima kasih padamu," ucap Masaki senang.

"Iya, tante Masaki," kata Rukia pada Masaki. Ia tidak menyangka Masaki memintanya untuk mengajari Yuzu bermain biola.

"Arigato, Rukia. Kau mau mengajari Yuzu," kata Ichigo.

"Douita, Ichigo-kun," jawab Rukia singakat. Saat mereka semua asyik mengobrol satu sama lain, Isshin bejalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri mereka yang sedang asyik bercanda. Ia sungguh senang melihat keluarganya begitu menikmati suasana santai bersama Rukia. Isshin senang melihat tawa Ruikia begitu riang. Sesungguhnya Isshin cukup terkejut mengetahui keadaan Rukia yang tidak bisa berjalan. Ia juga tidak habis pikir kenapa orang tuanya tega meninggalkannya disini.

"Kalian bersemangat sekali, ada apa?" tanya Isshin berjalan mendekat ke arah Masaki, Unohana, Rukia dan putra-putrinya.

"Ayah, mau tahu saja," jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Huaaaaaaaaaa, Masaki my wife, anakku tega sekali kepadaku," kata Isshin nangis gaje dipelukan Masaki.

"Hentikan kelakuan konyolmu itu tou-san," kata Ichigo.

"Isshin, sayang. berhentilah menangis. Malu di lihat Rukia-chan dan Unohana-san," ucap Masaki pada Ishsin.

"E-eh, ada Rukia-chan juga ya?" kata Isshin pura-pura terkejut dengan keberadaan Rukia.

"Saya, Rukia Kuchiki. Salam kenal Kurosaki-sama," kata Rukia sopan.

"O-oh, salam kenal Rukia-chan. Panggil saja aku paman Isshin. Aku dulu teman SMA otou-san dan kaa-san Rukia-chan lho!" kata Isshin lebay *lebaynya Isshin hampir sama kayak Keigo ya*.

"Baik paman Isshin. Jadi paman Ishhin adalah teman SMA mommy dan daddy? Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan anda, paman Isshin?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku terakhir kali bertemu dengan mereka saat mereka merayakan ulang tahunmu yang pertama, Rukia-chan. Kamu terlihat lucu sekali saat itu. Saat ini juga kau tambah cantik," puji Isshin.

"Benarkah, paman? Terimakasih pujiannya, paman. Yuzu dan Karin juga cantik kok," kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Rukia-chan sekarang tidak perlu khawatir. Disini ada paman, tante Masaki, Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin serta Unohana-san yang akan membantu Rukia.

"Itu, benar Rukia-chan. Kamu adalah anak dari teman suamiku. Jadi, kamu sudah kami anggap seperti keluarga sendiri," kata Masaki.

"Arigatougozaimasu, tante Masaki, Paman Ishin," jawab Rukia terharu mendapat perlakuan yang baik oleh keluarga Kurosaki.

"Kau bisa mengandalkan kami, Rukia. Berjanjilah pada kami kalau kau akan selalu membagi bahagia maupun sedihmu pada kami," kata Ichigo bijak.

"Tentu saja," jawab Rukia.

"Rukia-nee, ada aku dan Karin yang akan selalu mengunjungimu disini," kata Yuzu bersemangat.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih," kata Rukia terharu. 'Hangat. Itulah deskripsiku tentang keluarga Kurosaki. Aku, baru pertama kali ini merasakan keberadaanku di akui orang lain selain keluargaku sendiri. Memang ada bibi Isane yang selalu menemaniku, menyayangiku dan mengakui keberadaanku, tapi ini berebeda dengan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap keluaraga Kurosaki. Mereka begitu tulus menerima kekuranganku, mereka juga mau mengaanggapku seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Hal yang seharusnya aku dapatkan dari keluargaku sendiri malah orang lain yang bisa mengakui aku sebagai diriku sendiri tanpa melihat kekurangan pada fisikku. Mommy, daddy, Senna, seandainya itu kalian, aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian,' batin Rukia.

'Syukurlah, Rukia sedikit terhibur dengan keberadaan keluarga Kurosaki. Aku ikut senang melihatnya' batin Unohana yang sejak tadi memperhatikan suasana yang nyaman antara Rukia dan keluaraga Kurosaki.

**End of Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**~Beberapa bulan kemudian, di Kuchiki Mansion**

"Moshi-moshi, nyonya Hisana. Ini saya," tanya seseorang yang sedang berbicara lewat telephone.

"Oh, kau Isane. Apa ada masalah?" jawab Hisana menjawab telephone dari wanita yang ia panggil Isane.

"Sebenarnya boleh saya bertanya nyonya?" tanya Hisana singakat.

"Hm," jawab singkat Hisana.

"Boleh saya tahu, nona Rukia ada dipanti asuhan mana?" tanya Isane.

"Dia ada di panti asuhan Kurosaki. Di kota Karakura," jawab Hisana.

"Bolehkah saya mengunjungi nona Rukia di panti asuhan, nyonya? Sepertinya saya lupa membawakan alat gambar dan buku cerita nona Rukia."

"Kau boleh mengunjunginya. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku, Isane," ucap Hisana. Kali ini pembicaraan sedikit serius.

"Saya berjanji nyonya," kata Isane.

"Tetaplah berbohong pada Rukia, Isane. Bilang padanya aku akan menjemputnya suatu hari nanti," kata Hisana menggertak.

"Saya mengerti nyonya," kata Isane merunduk.

.

.

**Isane POV  
**  
Aku menelpon nyonya Hisana guna menanyakan dimana nona Rukia dititipkan. Dari informasi yang aku terima dari nyonya Hisana, nona Rukia di titipkan panti asuhan Kurosaki di kota Karakura. Tapi aku merasa sedih ketika aku harus berjanji pada nyonya kalau aku harus berbohong pada nona Rukia apa-apa. Mau bagaimana lagi. Disini keluarga Kuchiki-lah yang memegang kendali atas apa yang terjadi pada nona Rukia. Yang penting sekarang aku bisa mengunjungi nona Rukia. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan nona Rukia. Aku berjalan dan segera menuju ke kamar nona Rukia mencari buku cerita miliknya dan aku tidak lupa membawakannya buku gambar serta krayon yang aku beli kemarin sebagai penghibur agar ia tidak merasa kesepian disana. Aku berharap Nona Rukia menyukainya. Aku ingin mengajarkan nona Rukia banyak hal selain bermain biola. Aku yakin Ia pasti akan menyukainya. Aku tahu, nona itu anak yang cerdas, dan aku yakin suatu saat dia bisa sukses kedepannya berkat bakat terpendam yang dia miliki. 'Nona, tunggu kedatanganku ya?', batin Isane

**End of Isane POV**

.

.

**To be Countinued**

**Thanks dah nyempetin baca fic ini. Hountou Arigatou ^_^**


End file.
